1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for controlling game motions in a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a mobile terminal and method for more readily controlling the level of the motions in order to obtain the desired motions result for the motions object running a game program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, mobile terminals have been equipped with a clear and wide screen liquid crystal display (LCD). With the increasing availability of data services such as an Internet, Short Message Service or e-mail, a character message or a text with various languages including, but not limited to, Korean or English can be expressed through the LCD of the mobile terminal.
The gradual improvement of the picture quality in the liquid crystal display (LCD) of the mobile terminal has made it possible to display a game, a movie, and multimedia data in a much more natural and exciting manner. The various games that can be played using the mobile terminal are provided as an on-board type or online because of the improvement of both the processing capability of a corresponding processor in the mobile terminal and the display performance of the liquid crystal display.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram schematically illustrating a preferred mobile terminal equipped with a conventional game mode.
As shown, the mobile terminal includes a controller 10 for controlling the overall operation of the mobile terminal, a communications unit 20 for communicating through voice communications and data communications, a display unit 30 for displaying image/text information generated according to the motions status of the mobile terminal and the driving of a game, a storage unit 40 for storing programs including a game program 45 and other necessary programs for the operation of the mobile terminal, and a key input unit 50 for inputting the motion control of the mobile terminal and the manipulation of the game running.
FIG. 2 is a drawing depicting a preferred key button layout disposed in the key input unit 50 of FIG. 1.
As shown, the key input unit 50 has key buttons including a Send key, a Cancel key, an End key and character/number input keys. The key input unit 50 has additional key buttons including a Verification key 52 for inputting a corresponding command, and a Directional key 54 for inputting an up-down/right-left transfer command in the corresponding menu.
The Verification key 52 is for operations including, but not limited to, inputting the command established on the motions object in game driving. The directional key 54 is for operations including, but not limited to, varying the selection of the motions object or the magnitude of a motion level in the established command. For example, the Directional key 54 is also for varying the power level of the corresponding motions performed in the motions object in performing a game.
However, it is inconvenient to manipulate the Directional key 54 for varying of the motion level in the motions object. For example, in the case of a disabled person who is unable to readily operate the key buttons of the mobile terminal with his/her fingers, it is impossible to freely enjoy playing a game using the mobile terminal.
Therefore, a simpler and more convenient method for manipulating the motion level of the motions object, rather than the method for manipulating by using the fingers, is desired for playing the corresponding game and manipulating the motions object.